Amor Omnia Vincit
by twistedbrain
Summary: Strange occurences befall Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny once they leave the safety of the Burrow. Coping is hard, especially when your allies hide things from you...
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer applies: I don't own 'em, I just love 'em. Don't sue me, I mean no harm.

Much love to my awesome beta sepiadude24. Without him it wouldn't be postable, and we don't want that.

* * *

Harry sat back in his chair on the Weasleys' backyard, waiting for the wedding to begin. Harry began to think time had stopped and was mocking him from afar. Soon a low gong was heard and the bridesmaids began walking out. Gabrielle came first, looking stunning in her pale gold dress and holding a bouquet of beautiful calla lilies. Harry was not watching Gabrielle; he was watching the red-haired, tall, equally beautiful girl behind her. Ginny walked slowly, her dress trailing behind her. Her bouquet was of red roses, and they perfectly matched her hair. 

Next to him, Hermione squeezed his hand as if to say, "Don't worry about it. Just be happy for Bill and Fleur." And he knew he should be, but somehow he just couldn't bring himself to be happy for their joy when he was so desolate. He knew he was being selfish, but he just couldn't help it.

Then Fleur walked out. Even Harry had to blink a few times to clear his head after the sight of her in her pure white gown had hit him, and next to Hermione, Ron was closing his mouth, which had fallen open. He seemed dazed, and Harry stifled a small smile.

Fleur walked up to where Bill was waiting for her, a broad grin on both of their faces. Mr. Weasley stood beaming, ready to marry his second son off to Fleur. Up in the front row, Mrs. Weasley began to cry quietly.

Harry sat on his bed a few hours later, after all the festivities were over and the bride and groom had left to begin their honeymoon and new life together. He had been given his own room for this weekend, so he was guaranteed some privacy as he reflected. Mostly, he was reflecting on Ginny, and how she had looked, laughing and talking with Bill and Fleur. He groaned and rolled over onto his back, covering his face with his pillow.

A soft knock came at the door, and he heard Hermione's voice call through the door, "Harry? Can we come in?" _So she has Ron with her_, he thought. "Come on in," he said. Hermione came and sat on the edge of his bed, while Ron sat on the armchair by the window.

"Harry, are you okay? I knew that things would be a little off with Ginny, but you looked really depressed." Hermione's face peered sympathetically at his.

"Hermione, I'm fine, really. I appreciate your coming up here to check on me and all, but I'm fine." Harry swung up so he was sitting on the bed. "Is your mom still crying?" he asked Ron jokingly. Ron laughed and shook his head. "Come on, let's go downstairs." Harry led the way to the door.

When they got downstairs, Mrs. Weasley looked up from where she was sitting at the table with Mr. Weasley, Ginny, and Charlie. "Oh, Harry, Hermione, Ron, there you are. Fred and George left about fifteen minutes ago. They said to come by the shop sometime; they've got something for you three. Here, sit down, I'll make up some tea."

Harry avoided Ginny's eyes as he sat down next to Charlie, who said, "So, Harry, staying long?" Harry shook his head mutely and accepted the mug of tea handed to him by Mrs. Weasley. Charlie said, "Hey, Mum, got any of that fabulous cake left?" Mrs. Weasley started, said, "Of course! My mistake," and passed out slices.

"So, Harry. Where are you planning to go once you leave here?" Ginny asked, with no coolness in her voice, only mild curiousity. Harry swallowed his bite of cake and took a sip of tea, glad for the distraction. "Um, I'm not sure yet. Godric's Hollow, probably, but after that I really don't know," he managed to get out without looking at her.

"I expect Ron and Hermione insisted on going with you?" This remark came not from Ginny, but from Mr. Weasley. When Harry nodded, Mr. Weasley commented, "Yes, Ron's already had words with us about leaving. Molly, of course, was quite reluctant, but in the end she said it was alright, as long as he stayed with you two." Harry blinked in surprise; he had not expected her to allow Ron to go.

Sitting uncomfortably in his chair, he could feel Ginny's eyes boring into him. Harry cast about for another subject to talk about. "So, Mr. Weasley, great job with the ministering." Mr. Weasley beamed and began talking to Harry about Muggle weddings, pressing for details about everything from the rehearsal dinner to all the types of cake and festivities. Harry just kind of soaked it all in, mumbling an answer when Mr. Weasley pressed for one, for it was not his exact forte of knowledge.

Finishing off the last bites of his cake and swallowing his tea, Harry stood up. "Thanks for the tea and cake, Mrs. Weasley. I'm a bit tired; I think I'll go up to bed now. See you all tomorrow." Hermione and Ron stood up with him, and they all proceeded to the stairs, talking in hushed voices. None of them saw Ginny stand up quietly and follow them.

Later that night, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat up in the kitchen, talking about another of their children. Mrs. Weasley said, "Arthur, did you see the way Harry wouldn't look at Ginny? The way she seemed to be following him up the stairs, rather than just going up?"

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Yes, and I noticed it at the ceremony, too. Actually, I pulled her aside and found out what was going on." In answer to Mrs. Weasley's questioning and somewhat commanding look, he explained, "You remember Ginny's letter about her and Harry? Yes? Well, it turns out he broke up with her at Albus' funeral, to keep her safe from what I gathered. She's furious, but I managed to convince her that she should talk to him."

"Arthur, are you sure that's wise? You know how temperamental she can get and he didn't seem to be in the best of moods earlier…" She trailed off at the quelling look in her husband's eyes.

"Molly, let them handle things themselves. Anyway, I gave her some advice. I gave her the same advice that your brother Gideon gave me when we had our huge fight, and it worked pretty well that time, didn't it?"

"What advice was that, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked suspiciously. Mr. Weasley grinned and leaned forward, whispering said advice to his wife so no prying ears could hear.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and nodded. "Yes, that could work. That could definitely work."

* * *

See that little purple button down there? 'Tis so lonely. You should click it and leave me a review. That would make both the button and me happy. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Chapter Two is here! Insert standard disclaimer here, yadda yadda, etc. Much love to sepiadude24 for taking the time to beta!_

* * *

The three seventeen-year-olds mounted the stairs and spoke quietly, of how happy Bill had looked, of how beautiful Fleur and Gabrielle had looked. After two flights, they got to Fred and George's old room, which was now Ron's room. Ron bade Hermione and Harry goodnight and went into his room. Hermione and Harry continued in silence until Hermione blurted, "Look, Harry, just _talk_ to Ginny. She'll understand if you just explain to her." 

"Hermione, please. I know you mean well, but just please don't. I'm fine." They had reached the room Hermione and Ginny were sharing, and Hermione said goodnight and closed the door silently. Harry proceeded up to Ron's old room, which was now a guest room. Changing into his pajamas, Harry flopped down on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Ginny, who had heard everything that had been said between Harry and Hermione, slipped into her shared bedroom, exchanged a few friendly words with Hermione, and pretended to go to sleep. 

After Ginny was sure everyone in the house was in bed and asleep, she crept out of bed, changed into pants and a shirt, and quietly snuck up the creaky stairs onto the final landing. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on Harry's door.

Harry, thinking it was Hermione back to check no him, said groggily, "Hermione, I'm sleeping!" to which he heard, "Harry Potter, open this door!" not in Hermione's voice, but in Ginny's. Confused, he stood up, put on his glasses, and opened the door, letting her in. She came and stood against the wall. Standing also, Harry turned on the light and faced her.

"Harry, we have to talk. You haven't once looked at me, and downstairs was the first time you'd talked to me since the funeral. Harry, what's going on? Is it that you know I'd be angry about what happened and just didn't want to deal with me? Because yes, Harry, I am angry; very angry, as a matter of fact. And I still don't get it. Why did you do what you did?"

"Ginny, I'd rather not…"

"Oh, you'd rather not, is that it? The whole world revolves around the fact that you'd rather not talk to me? Harry, I love you. I care about you; I want to be with you."

"You think I don't? Ginny, I feel the same way about you!"

"Well, obviously you don't, if you can dump me so easily!"

All this had been said in hushed whispers, so as not to wake anybody up. Now Harry began to yell, regardless of who heard, "Everyone who loves me is dead! Everyone I care about is dead! Mum, Dad, Sirius, Dumbledore, everyone! All I've got left is Ron, Hermione, and you! D'you think I want to lose you? Ginny, if you died, it would destroy me. And if we're together, there's a good chance you might! And you say it was easy!" Harry began to lower his voice. "Ginny, this is the hardest thing I've ever done. I haven't looked at or talked to you because I've been afraid if I did my resolve would break and I can't let that happen."

Harry dropped into the armchair and put his hands over his face. "Go. Just, please go, before we wake anyone up. I have nothing more to say. Please go."

Ginny, who had been shocked into silence by Harry's outburst, nodded, turned, and left. Hermione, who had woken up when Harry began yelling, was waiting for Ginny. The sixteen-year-old redhead sat down on her bed and began to cry quietly. Hermione embraced her and comforted her until she had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_New chapter, standard disclaimer, blah blah blah. sepiadude24 rocks the world as always.  
_

* * *

The next morning, when Harry descended the stairs, Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him into her room. "Ginny's already gone down to breakfast. When she came in last night she was crying. I hear you yelling; what happened?"

Harry, whose face had fallen when Hermione had said "crying," sat down in a chair and told his friend the whole story. "And when she left, I just fell asleep in that chair, miserable."

"Oh, Harry. Come on down to breakfast, and then we'll go for a walk to clear your head and figure out what to do." Hermione took his elbow and dragged him down the stairs until they had reached the kitchen.

She released him and took a plate of eggs and bacon. "Harry, dear, there you are. Come have some breakfast," Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry shook his head, still avoiding Ginny's eyes. "I'll just grab some toast and go for a walk." Hermione told him to wait for her and Ron at the broomshed. Harry nodded, picked up a piece of toast, and walked outside, relishing the fresh air.

About fifteen minutes after he had reached the broomshed and finished his toast, Hermione and Ron came up to meet him. Judging by the look in Ron's eyes, Harry assumed that Hermione had told him what happened. Harry sighed and slid down to sit on the grass, putting his head back in his hands. Hermione sat down next to him, and Ron plopped down in front of both of them, looking stricken. Hermione began talking quietly.

"Listen, Harry, the reason we took so long was that Ginny pulled me aside to tell me something. She told me that even if you refused to take her back-no, _listen_ to me!" she snapped, for Harry had opened his mouth to interrupt. "If you refuse to take her back, she'll follow us anyway and nothing can hold her back from coming. Those were her words. Now, Harry, I know you still love her, and she obviously loves you too. She's coming anyway; I think you should just give it up. She could be helpful, to say the least."

Harry looked at her in shock. "Hermione, I can't believe you're just going to let her walk into danger!"

"Harry, the danger is all in your mind! There's no proof that if she comes she's in danger. Besides, we can protect her easily enough." Harry glared at her for a second, then turned to Ron.

Ron shook his head as if to say, 'Hey, mate, leave me out. I side with her.' Harry groaned. "Fine! You win."

Two hours later, Harry and Ginny descended the stairs from his room, hand in hand. Harry looked happier than he had been all weekend, and Ginny just looked in shock. She obviously hadn't expected Harry to give in quite so easily.

Hermione and Ron had been tackling the last large obstacle in their way: Mrs. Weasley. She was quite adamant that Ginny should finish her schooling. It had taken the two hours and all of Hermione's negotiating skills to come to a compromise: After everything was over and settled, Ginny would return for her last two years at Hogwarts. In exchange, Mrs. Weasley couldn't write to Ginny and possibly give away their location, and Ginny would stick with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

After reviewing these terms with Ginny and Harry, the four teenagers went back upstairs to pack. They shrunk everything they needed, put them in bags, and shrunk the bags. Placing them in their pockets, they went downstairs one final time to bid everyone farewell. Mr. Weasley shook hands with everyone; Charlie clapped Harry on the back and wished him luck; and Mrs. Weasley cried.

Stepping out into the sunlight, the four teenagers looked at each other. Ron commented, "Where to now?"

* * *

_Review please and I'll love you forever. Once I make it up to 6 total reviews, I'll put up the next chapter. Or next weekend; whenever I feel the need to update._


End file.
